Fire Star
by Jessangel249
Summary: This idea just came to me but it's about Rev and he's the last of the legendary Fire Stars. Need reviews to know if should continue or not... Please
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge Rev fan so that's my reason for writing this story and I got the idea from the fire that always follows either after he runs or while he's flying around,**

**I do NOT own Loonatics Unleashed. **

Another day of fighting criminals came to an end for the Loonatics as they entered HQ and went their separate ways to relax. Ace went to meditate, Lexi went to her room to grab her music, Tech went to his lab, Slam went to the kitchen, Danger went to look at himself in his mirror and Rev… where is Rev?

After about 10 min. Ace noticed that it was quieter… a lot quieter than usual. Sure this would be good for meditation but he noticed that he didn't hear Rev. This worried the leader because Rev not talking is like Slam not eating like he was at the moment, which was emptying the fridge. '_Note to self: buy more food so we can still survive,'_ Ace thought. Ace walked into the lab because a)Tech and Rev were usually working on something and b)Rev was always hanging out with Tech so this would be the most likely spot he would be. When he only saw Tech he got a little more worried. Tech turned to look at him and Ace quickly looked away, but not quick enough for Tech not to notice the worry written on his face.

"You're looking for Rev, right?" Tech asked. Ace sighed and walked over to the coyote noticing that there would be no evading it.

"Ya. It's not like him to stay quiet, especially this long. Ya know?"

"Yes I do and no I don't know where he is either but if we keep worrying, we'll get nowhere. Will we?"

"No we won- wait! YOU don't know where he is?!" Ace questioned. Now he knew something was up. Rev told Tech where he was going and what he was doing most of the time.

"No I don't. Yes I know that's weird. But I don't think he's in the tower either because he hasn't come in here but I know he came in with us, so I don't know were he is." Tech finished but Ace could hear the hint of worry in his voice.

After a couple seconds of silent thinking, the silence was disturbed by Lexi running in. Tech and Ace looked at her while she bent over to catch her breath. Lexi took one last deep breath before looking at the 2 and saying, "You mean you guys LOST Rev!? How can you do that?! Sure he's fast and all but STILL!!" She looked at the both of them. They sweat dropped and looked at each other. _'Sensitive hearing, forgot about that.'_ Ace looked at Lexi while Tech quickly walked to the other side of the lab to find something to do. Ace opened his mouth to say something but found out he didn't have anything to say. Lexi looked at him with a look saying 'I'm waiting'. Ace closed his mouth and grabbed Lexi's arm dragging her out of the lab.

He actually ended up dragging her outside… looking around to make sure they were alone Ace told Lexi that he didn't know whether he should be worried that Rev is not in HQ or if he should be worried that he doesn't know what the roadrunners doing. Lexi put a hand on his shoulder and told him that he does have reason to be worried but he shouldn't be this worried. Ace just nodded and went back inside. Lexi took one last look around before going inside also.

**Where's Rev!! I actually need to think about that but don't worry. Anyway I want some reviews at the moment that say yes, no, maybe, and stuff like that cause if you guys don't like it there's no point to continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi People!! I'm so happy I got reviews because no one usually comments on my work in reality so I was really happy I got some good reviews. On with the story!!**

**I do NOT own Loonatics Unleashed.**

**Somewhere above the buildings of Acmetropolis…**

Rev took another look at Acmetropolis from the sky and watched the citizens rushing to get home from another day at work. He told himself that he should be getting to HQ but something in his gut was telling him not to and he didn't know what it was. He was starting to have a flashback…

_Rev was running around(as usual). He stopped on top of a huge cliff and sat down to look at the sun set. He heard someone coming up from behind up but didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Hey-Rip." "Hey Bro. Ummmm.. Mom wanted me to get you and tell you that dinner is ready soon and… umm… I well… umm…," Rev turned to look at his little brother wondering what got him to be nervous suddenly, "… Rev do you… think that you might, I don't know, get another power or lose the ones you have right now?" Rev just looked at his brother with a kinda shocked and confused look which made Rip look down at the ground and start to shuffle his feet. " Rip-now-why-would-you-ask-a-question-like-that? I-mean-sure-I-wonder-if-I-might lose-my-powers-or-get-new-ones,-but-why-would-you-wonder? I-don't-think-that-it-would-happen-right-now-either." Rip stopped shuffling and looked at his brother. "Well I mean you already lost your powers from that Sypher guy but got your powers back in the end, but what if you lost your powers for good?" Rev stood up and walked towards his little brother. "I-think-we-should-get-home-for-dinner-before-Ma-grounds-you-and-I-for-being-late." Rev grabbed his brother's arm and ran back to the house…_

Rev had been thinking about that question for a while now and figured that he would probably have to take over the family business if he wasn't a superhero anymore. But he quickly put that thought aside and focused on where he was flying. He quickly dodged an oncoming building antenna that he almost crashed into but stopped right after. He turned around to look at the antenna and noticed that it was giving off a gleam like a light was shining on it. But the sun had almost disappeared and the light source was coming from Rev's direction. Rev looked behind him but didn't see any type of light source so he flew closer to the antenna. He moved one direction, then the other and saw that the gleam kept shining whichever direction he went. Rev looked over himself but didn't see anything on him that would create a light. He just shook this idea off and quickly turned around so that he was flying back to HQ. If Rev had bothered to look back he would have noticed the antenna melt a little bit from some heat coming near it.

Before Rev got to the tower he noticed that something was following him on his GPS reading. He didn't turn around to see who it was cause he didn't think he had to. He thought it was just some bird flying in the same direction he was. -Boy was he wrong- Rev noticed after a while that the dot was still following him and catching up slowly. He took a left turn and then flew straight for a while before turning right so he had a clear path to HQ. He made a small frown when he noticed that the dot was in fact following him. He sped up a bit, but the dot followed. Rev was almost at the tower when he saw that the dot was right behind him! Rev quickly did a loop so he was behind his follower but didn't see anything._ 'Invisibility! Someone's smart.' _Rev noticed the dot was slowing down so that it ended up beside him. He could see a faint outline of something, so he quickly kicked the follower. The follower let out a small grunt of pain but quickly flew back, but instead of flying beside Rev, the follower rammed into Rev so that he redirected Rev's course of flight into the side of HQ instead of in the opening.

**Inside HQ…**

Tech was working on another invention when an alarm sounded. Tech ran into the Control Room where everyone else was and looked at one of the monitors. He punched in a couple keys on the keyboard and a bigger holographic image appeared.(Can they do that?) "What's the problem Tech?" Lexi asked while looking at the holographic monitor. "We have an intruder near the base and an object that hit the side of the tower."

"Ummmm… Tech. If there was an intruder, wouldn't we be able to see it on the monitor?"

"What are you talking about Duck?! Of course we'll be able to see it!"

"I don't see one Tech. Maybe something's wrong with it?" Danger pointed out. Tech gave him a quick glare then returned to punching in keys and looking up at the monitor while the rest of the team, excluding Rev, was watching the holographic monitor to see this intruder.

**Back outside…**

Rev cleared some of the rubble off of him that he got from hitting the side of HQ. _'I really hope Tech doesn't think I did that on purpose or else I'm going to have some cleaning to do,' _Rev looked through some of the parts that dust had cleared and saw that the invisible follower had taken off the invisibility so he could see who it was. His eyes opened in horror and surprise and thought, _'Scratch what I said about me having cleaning to do. I'll get to do that if I survive.'_

**HQ Control Room…**

Tech was still typing in keys when he heard Duck yell, "There's the intruder! He just appeared out of nowhere!" Tech left the controls and ran over to everyone else and saw the intruder in the holographic monitor. The intruder was wearing a big black hooded cloak. "So Duck. Is something still wrong with the machine?" Lexi asked. Danger grinned sheepishly but didn't look away from the hologram. Tech typed a few more keys in and the camera zoomed in on the intruder. The intruder didn't look like they were carrying anything as a weapon so Ace commanded, "Alright Loonatics! Let's get out there!" (I don't think he says that but I'll just go with that for now.) The Loonatics grabbed their jetpacks and flew outside while Zadavia stayed inside to keep watch.

**Yep. We're back outside…**

The intruder looked down at the surprised Roadrunner and couldn't help but smirk. '_If he's this weak, my mission might be easier then I thought.'_ The intruder was about to charge down at the bird when he heard someone shout at him. He looked to his right and saw a Duck, Coyote, 2 Rabbits, and a Tasmanian Devil hovering a couple feet from him. The yellow rabbit looked in charge because he was the front most and was holding a sword at the ready.

"You'll leave me to my business Loonatics for I am here for only one," the intruder said in a low but calm voice.

**Should I continue? Ya I know this Chapter is longer cause I'm not that good at organizing stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Loonatics Unleashed**

**Outside HQ**

"What are you talking about!?" Lexi yelled. She put her hands on her head and her eyes were starting to glow pink. The intruder only smirked at this. He raised one of his arms and pointed it to the hole in HQ. Lexi quickly put her hands down and gave a growl along with the others, except for Rev and Ace.

Ace narrowed his eyes at the intruder. _'Why is he aiming at the tower?' _Ace was taken out of his thoughts when the intruder started laughing. It wasn't the type of funny laughing, it was more the type like 'this is too easy'. The intruder stopped laughing and looked at the Loonatics.

"You know. I was sure I would be able to complete my mission before you showed up, but since you're here. I guess I'll have a little fun with you guys. Won't this be fun. But first…" A bright red orb started forming in the hand that was aiming at the tower. The orb got to be a little bigger than his hand before he let it charge toward the tower. It flew pretty fast and made a lot of dust and more building pieces fall were it had made impact. Lexi, Danger, and Slam opened their mouths in disbelief, Tech narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl, and Ace looked between the intruder, to the hole, and back to the intruder. The intruder put his hand down and looked at the hole. He looked back at the Loonatics and pulled down his hood.

The Loonatics looked at him and from what they could see, he had brown hair that was kinda spiky in places, his eyes looked dark red, his face made him look like he was only in his early 30's, and he had a scar that was from underneath his left eye and ran down underneath his nose, and stopped at the edge of his face.

"I-hate-to-break-it-to-you-but…You-missed!" The intruder quickly turned around and saw Rev floating right in front of his face. He gasped and flew back a little bit. Rev was now the one who had a smirk on his face. The other Loonatics faces were a mix of surprise and 'what happened?'

Rev was laughing on the inside when he saw their faces, but quickly turned his attention back to the intruder. The intruder had backed up a couple feet and was now further from the tower but still in range for a shot from Ace if necessary. The intruder was in a battle position and ready to fight.

Rev sighed but then quickly looked at the others and saw that they were in a battle position. _'Should I let them fight him? Well they're already outside and have nothing better to do so… NONONONO! I'm not a wimp! I can't let them fight him. He's here for me! Oh Boy.' _Rev looked from the team, to the intruder about 5 times before coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to ask them to fight for him, but let them fight if they wanted to.

The intruder noticed this and thought, '_So you think that I'm going to let you get away with your friends fighting me? Gee Rev! When did you become so independent on a team? HA! I'll just defeat the team quickly then finish you…'_ Then the intruder said in a calm yet low and evil sounding tone, "My name for those of you who don't know it is, Estirc, but you can call me Dark Capturer."

Ace only looked at Dark Capturer and thought, '_So this guy is here why? We don't really care for the intro right now.' _He looked back at the rest of the team and saw they were really confused with who this guy was also. That silence got broken by Duck suddenly laughing and spinning in mid-air. "Ha-you've got to be-Ha-kidding me-Ha-this guy is-Ha-too funny-Ha-WOAH!" Duck got cut off by a blue orb coming towards him. He quacked himself beside Tech and watched the orb still going. He looked back at Dark Capturer and saw that he had an angry look on his face. "You! You think that it's funny! Well what kind of a name is Danger Duck!" Duck looked a little freaked by the fact that he knew his name but Duck had never seen this guy before. Dark Capturer put both his hands above his head and a purple orb started growing from his hands. "Let's see how you Loonatics like to be shot upon," he said with venom dripping from his words.

He threw his hands forward when the orb become bigger than his body and watched with a grin at the Loonatics as the purple orb came closer to them. The Loonatics were somehow paralyzed where they were and couldn't move from the oncoming purple orb. "NO!" The Loonatics looked slightly behind the orb and saw a red blur coming towards them. The blur stopped in front of them right before the orb could hit Ace. The Loonatics closed their eyes from the blinding light.

Dark Capturer had a huge grin on his face. _'Friends only get in your way, Rev Runner.'_

**Finally!! I took 4 hours to think of a name for this guy because I got tired of calling him 'the intruder'.Sorry if he has a lame name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAAAAHHH! I'm sooooo sorry! I've had writer's block for an unbelievable amount of time and then school started and my new school gives me lots of homework! I will hopefully make it up by uploading 2 chapters today and we'll see how it goes from there. I'm SORRY!!**

**I do NOT own Loonatics Unleashed.**

* * *

**Somewhere hidden on Acmetropolis…**

"Damn that stupid Estirc! If he has destroyed him he's gonna wish that I had used that time to hurt him instead of letting him spend it looking for this bird!" A figure shouted while sitting on the floor of their hideout. "Maybe I'll just tell him that he can forget about his powers if that bird is going to be destroyed by him! I'm supposed to destroy him myself!" The figure got up, marched over to the painting hanging on the wall, and ripped it off. The darkness didn't allow you to see what was on the painting but one could tell that it held a picture of some kind of family portrait shaped shadows. The figure then walked towards a desk that was hidden in the shadows. A couple clicks and beeps were heard before a part of the wall opened. The figure stepped into the hole in the wall, which turned out to be an elevator. As the door was closing the figure mumbled, "Stupid Estirc…stupid birds…stupid Fire Stars…" The door closed.

**Outside HQ**

The Loonatics slowly opened their eyes and were glad that they were alive. Ace opened his eyes and felt warmer. He noticed he was looking at red. When his eyes focused though, he saw that he was actually staring at someone covered in fire. He backed up slowly when he noticed that he was getting warmer from this fire covered person. When he felt that he had hit someone he knew it was Slam, thanks to the large shape of his body. Everyone's eyes though, were glued on this fire covered person. This fire covered person's arms were outstretched by his sides as if protecting the Loonatics from an attack, and his back was to them.

Dark Capturer had a smirk on his face and couldn't help but laugh. "I see that you haven't told your team-mates about yourself have you? Flarewing?" The Loonatics noticed that this 'Flarewing's flame grew when he was called by his name. If the Loonatics were in front of Flarewing at the moment, they would have seen his head hanging down as if thinking. Flarewing's head suddenly looked up at Dark Capturer with an anger that would make any enemy run. "That's. Not. My. Name. ANYMORE!" and he shot forward with incredible speed that if you blinked, you would've missed it. Dark Capturer didn't even have any time to react, then before he knew it, he was hit by Flarewing's body and he was sent crashing into a building that was a few blocks away.

The Loonatics were in such a shock that they didn't know what to say or do. Tech was the first to snap out of it and look at Flarewing. Flarewing was looking at all of them and yet not going any closer or talking to any of them. But if one looked a little underneath the flame you could see the head tilted to the side a little as if questioning, or being curious. Tech slowly flew closer to Flarewing and noticed the shape of the figure underneath the flames. "Rev?" he said a little louder than a whisper but surprise written all over his face. Flarewing turned to look at him and closed his eyes. The flames disappeared suddenly and there was Rev's body. Tech heard Lexi gasp, and Duck say, "Whoa…" The others were silent from what he heard, most likely from shock. His eyes were glued on Rev though.

Rev's body suddenly fell from the sky, leaving him to plummet straight for the ground. It took a couple seconds before Tech registered what happened and he charged straight down after Rev. Ace and the others were just coming out of their shocked states when they saw what happened. Ace and the others quickly flew after Tech. Tech finally caught up to Rev at about 100 feet from the ground. He grabbed Rev's body at 70 feet because they were falling so fast, he then U-turned in the air at 40 feet and flew back up to the others with Rev in his arms. When he reached the others Lexi gasped…again and Ace had a concerned look on his face. Slam and Duck were silent.

* * *

**Grrrrrrrr! Yes, I know this chapter is short! Deal with it! I'm kinda in a hurry at the moment and will hope to get the next chapter done soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Danm. It.**

**Don't own them.**

* * *

**Loonatic HQ Infirmary…**

Rev slowly opened his eyes before blinking rapidly. When his vision was clear again he noticed that he was in the Loonatic infirmary from the view of ceiling colour and shape. _Nice one Rev. Just happen to land ourselves in the infirmary did we?_ He let out a small sigh before he heard the sound of a door opening. "Rev?" _Lexi!? Now what did I do!? _He turned his head to the side a little so that he could see her. He noticed that she seemed almost hesitant to walk near him. She looked at him with concern and wait! Was that? _What did I do to get Lexi AFRAID of me! _Rev shouted on the inside.

Rev forced himself to sit up. He felt a little sore, but nothing a stretch and run couldn't fix.

"Ummmm…Hey?" He replies slowly. He was unsure of why she was afraid and hoped that she might clear up what happened. Because the last thing he remembered was Dark Capturer, a energy ball, and a smothering light.

Lexi blinked, as if surprised that he even bothered to talk. She then narrowed her eyes and decided to ask the question that had been bothering her. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked coldly. Rev was taken aback by the tone and question.

"What-ar-"

"I mean, fire!? C'mon Rev! I thought we were a team for heaven's sake! But no! You suddenly go and pull that stunt and we had no idea how to react! Next thing we know, you're falling through the air and Tech just manages to save you from becoming a puddle on the street!" Lexi was outraged and confused, Rev concluded. Plus the fact that her eyes had started to get brighter in their respective ability colour during her outburst. He blinked and looked at the fuming bunny.

"Look-Lexi…"

**Loonatics HQ, just outside the door of the infirmary…**

The other members of the Loonatics, excluding Zadavia, cringed at the sound of an angry Lexi.

3 pairs of eyes looked worriedly at Tech in silent questioning. Tech shook his head and listened closer to Rev's explanation.

"Look-Lexi…I-really-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about. Last-thing-I-remember-is-the-light-hitting-me-from-that-energy-ball."

Tech blinked. It sounded as if whatever had happened to Rev outside had been unintentional and that Rev, himself didn't know he had this power. The sound of a laser being shot off brought his attention back to the door and he stared at it wide-eyed. The other 3 members also stared before they all looked at each other and dashed into the room.

**Loonatics HQ Infirmary…**

Rev stared wide-eyed at the burnt crater only 3 feet from him and then slowly brought his attention back to the ex-cheerleader. Both anthromorphs turned their heads sharply at the sound of the door opening and stared at the mass of limbs that were their 4 other team mates. Both also cursed silently for not paying attention to the others' eavesdropping.

"May I help you?" Lexi asked slightly angry, slightly embarrassed at being caught with her brain blast going off. She put her fists on her hips and raised an eyebrow expectantly. The other 4 Loonatics looked anywhere but at the other 2. Danger finally quacked himself out of the mess, leaving Slam, who had been on top of him, to crush the other 2 heroes. He was about to open his beak and explain that he was just looking out for his team and wanted to check on Rev, but was interrupted by Zadavia standing in the doorway and saying "There's a message for you Loonatics." and then walking away hurriedly. The other Loonatics just looked at each other before heading to the common room. Rev counted down from 5 before getting off the bed and walking to the common room.

**Loonatics HQ Common room…**

When he reached the room, he stood a little further behind the Loonatics but close enough to see the hologram as it came on.

"zzzhhhh…Flarewing….zhhhhzz" Rev had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat. The name was familiar, yet he knew he had never heard it before. The other Loonatics didn't notice that Rev was there, but they tried to decipher the message through all the static anyways. Finally a holographic video of a fox came on with some smoke and rubble in the background.

"My name is Firepaw…zzzzhhh… sent a Firestar to Acmetropolis to help with training. Name is…zhhhhhhzz…but you should already know her." Rev looked at the video confused. This fox was familiar and so was Firestar and if they couldn't get the name of this Firestar, how were they supposed to help this Flarewing find her?

"Can't talk…zzzzhhhz…nations attacking us." There was a sudden violent shake of the video and they watched as the fox turned around and started shouting something at someone. The fox turned back around to face the camera and they could see the panic in it's eyes.

"zzhhhh….last of the Firestars! Protect the both of you!…zzzzhhh….Careful of Dark Capturer. ...zzzzhhh…We wish you the best of luck in remembering…zzzhhh….would be proud." They then watched as the fox backed away from the camera and suddenly threw a blast of fire somewhere off to the left of the screen. An object smothered in fire soared across the screen before the fox suddenly seemed to have lit themself on fire and blasted into something to the right. There was the scene of rubble and electronics falling to the ground before the hologram became static. The other Loonatics, minus Rev, just continued staring at the hologram as if it could still reveal any hidden messages. Unseen was Rev using his internal GPS to locate any shuttles landing on Acmetropolis. When he realized that everyone getting off them were people who lived on the planet, he let his GPS go blank and give him a bigger viewing proximity.

His eyes widened and he was suddenly out of HQ before he realized it.

* * *

**Yah…So this is the 5th chapter folks. I'm sosososososooooooooooo sorry!!! I thank those of you that bothered to put up with my lateness. I probably don't deserve your forgiveness but I will still ask for it!! I'm sorry!! Writer's block kills!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! *Does happy dance* I've updated!**

**Uh, ya, sorry for those of you who probably don't like them but my OC is entering this chapter and probably staying till the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.**

* * *

**Loonatics HQ…**

Slam turned his head when he saw the flames from Rev's speed appear. He frowned. He had noticed him somewhere during the video and had probably been the only one. He looked back at the others as Tech tried to decipher the missing fragments of speech.

"Kkrrnkkrrn rrhhng Rev?" The other Loonatics almost fell over in surprise from the sudden sound. Ace frowned afterwards though when he roughly deciphered what Slam was asking.

"You trying to say that Rev was in here durin' the video?" he asked. Slam nodded before looking at the trail of scorched burns on the floor. The other Loonatics followed his gaze as well.

"Tech…"

**Somewhere in a desert on Acmetropolis…**

Rev narrowed his eyes as he ran closer to his target. He didn't know how he knew that this was the right person, but some sort of memory that he didn't know he had seemed to have been able to know. He slowed down when he was within 20 feet and stopped. He looked up into the sky and didn't see anything. He looked across the barren landscape but didn't see anything either. He frowned to himself,_ 'she's gotta be around here somewhere.'_

Suddenly, a black figure that seemed to have appeared from thin air was standing no less than 5 feet from him. Rev jumped startled. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before steeling them. From here, he could see that she was a black cat. Her outfit seemed to contain of only black, or at least from here it did. Her golden eyes seemed to be piercing right through him and he shuddered involuntarily.

"You are Rev Runner." More of a statement then a question but he nodded anyways. She was suddenly beside him and he felt the wind from her sudden move. She whispered next, "Come find me."

And then she was gone.

**Loonatics Hanger…**

"Do we have to go after him?" was the complaint from Duck. "He can find his own way back even without his GPS."

A sigh from the Loonatics' before Tech answered, "We don't know what happened out there with him before and we don't know what that video was supposed to mean to him. He probably found out or just left without knowing why." _'I'm pretty sure it was the latter anyways.'_ He then turned back to the controls of the door and opened it manually. The other Loonatics started up their Zoomatrixes' and flew out the hanger. Different thoughts flying through each of their heads centred around Rev and the sudden phenomenon that had just occurred.

**Unknown Hidden Location…**

The dark outline of a figure is illuminated by the multiple screens in front of them. Dark blue-almost black- eyes quickly look from one screen to the next, fingers seeming to fly over the keyboard as fast as Rev's. There are six screens before them, each currently centered on a Loonatic. A door behind them slides open though you can only really tell because of the sound of it.

"Master…"

Our unknown figure whirls to face Dark Capturer and we identify that she is female. Her eyes seemed to glow as she stared at him calmly before answering in a dangerously calm voice, "It seems that you had fun."

Estirc shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. He winced slightly as his bruised side stretched slightly before looking back at his "Master". "I was only doing what you wished me to do. Capture the bird." He felt that the explanation was very lame and knew that she could tell it was only a half-lie half-truth. He couldn't help letting his gaze slip to the computer screens over her shoulder however, and stared at the one containing Rev.

"You seemed to want to kill him yourself Estirc." She stated and he brought his gaze back to her automatically. He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by the raise of her gloved hand. "I don't wish to hear your excuse. However, I will let you have one more chance to capture him and bring. Him. To. Me. Alive. Understood?" He noted the emphasis on bringing him back alive and nodded. The dim light let him catch the traces of a smirk on her face as she turned back to the computers.

"I have also seen that you like to play with more than one… distraction so I want you to capture the last 2 known Firestars understand?" He nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see. "Also, since the Loonatics seem to be a new play thing for you I will allow you to fight them only when they get in your way. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded again and watched as she enlarged Rev's screen to fill all six screens. He now noticed the barren landscape that he was standing in and wondered what he was doing there. The girl then looked over her shoulder at him and he stiffened.

"I want you to wait until both Firestars are in the same location whether or not the other Loonatics are around and then try and capture. You are dismissed." He felt himself nod and turned to go back to the elevator. He turned back to face her once inside and caught a glimpse of a robotic creature underneath the desk before the doors closed.

**With our unknown character…**

She relaxed against the tree that she was sitting against as she looked up at the sky. Her golden eyes were transfixed with the difference here then back on the planet she had been sent from. Her hand became a fist suddenly at the thought of her current situation. _'It's definitely him. His costume altered the appearance slightly but I know that's definitely Flarewing. Now to get those memories and training back and I should be good to go find a home somewhere else.' _Her gaze slowly drifted down to her hand as she pulled out the pendant on her necklace from inside her shirt. The pendant was a simple enough design. The shape of a red flame with black highlighted flames, but what she loved was the part on the back with the simple words that her other self had received from the other person she had to rediscover.

'_No matter the distance and no matter the pain, I'll always be with you , we're true friends to the end.'_

**Pretty short I know and i'm sorry for seeming to forget to update because I am a lazy person. -sigh- I also have to actually grasp a good enough idea from start to finish cause Im the type to think of an idea and have middle bits or an end and beginning and nothing in between.**

**I apoligize for late updating,but hey? at least I am updating right? As they say, better late than never.**

**ALSO! I have a poll on my site for a new story I wish to write so that when I have writer's block on everything else I can at least finish something! Thank you and have a great summer!**

* * *


End file.
